au bilboquet des planètes
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shot et ficlets sur les Sailor Senshi:: 1er volet : Ami/Mercury, savoir. 2e: Minako/Venus, amour. 3e: Usagi/Serenity, renouveau. 4e: Rei/Mars : composée. 5e: Makoto/Jupiter, romanesque. MàJ, 6e: Hotaru/Saturn, lumière. 7e: Haruka/Uranus, soi même. 8e: Michiru/Neptune, symboles. 9e: Setsuna/Pluto, en marge. 10e : Chibi Usa/Chibi Moon, Princesse en son palais. ::gen::
1. Ami, savoir et comprendre

note : le titre de ce recueil est emprunté à Chanson Plus Bifluorée

* * *

**Titre : **Savoir et comprendre  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnage : **Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)  
**Genre : **gen/tristounet  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o3#o2, « Livre » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **~400

oOo

Ami a toujours vécu environnée de savoir. Ses parents remplissaient leurs bureaux de livres, des livres de médecine et d'autres sciences, des livres d'art et de littérature. Ami a très vite préféré plutôt la science, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle préférait sa mère à son père. Elle a toujours aimé son papa aussi, et aimé regarder un beau tableau. Elle est juste moins sensible à la fiction qu'aux faits.  
Elle ne le dédaigne pas en soi : c'est toujours utile comme source de documentation. Elle en sait beaucoup sur de nombreux sujets, elle retient tellement de détails ! Elle sait que mine de rien, tout peut servir un jour.

Confrontée à un problème, elle l'aborde de manière logique et fait des recherches les plus poussées dessus. Elle s'est toujours absorbée dans ses études, et quand ses parents ont divorcé elle s'y est réfugiée plus profondément encore.  
Les sentiments des autres, pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour comprendre, lui restent étrangers. Elle aime toujours son père, elle aime toujours sa mère, elle comprend les difficultés qu'ils ont aujourd'hui à vivre ensemble, mais n'arrive pas à admettre qu'ils ne s'aiment plus. Leur explication comme quoi, ils l'aiment toujours elle et que c'est parce qu'ils s'estiment toujours mutuellement qu'ils sont capables de se rendre compte que mieux vaut se séparer, ne la satisfait pas totalement mais elle n'en a pas d'autre et doit s'en contenter. Ami s'adapte et laisse couler les choses.  
Ses parents lui montrent que préférer sa carrière à un mariage n'est pas un mal, malgré ce qu'en pensent les voisins, et qu'une folle passion n'est pas forcément plus désirable qu'un respect cordial. Enfant calme, elle peut accepter cela sans problème.

Ensuite, elle ne peuple pas sa solitude d'amis imaginaires mais rêve quand même à de vraies amies. Hélas, elle n'a encore trouvé aucune méthode fiable pour s'en faire. Elle renonce donc et se contente d'attendre. Elle a ses livres et ses études pour l'occuper, après tout. Ça n'est peut-être pas pour elle, tout simplement ? Ou pas encore ? Tout viendra en temps et en heure.  
Puis le jour où elle finit par trouver des amitiés réelles et profondes, Ami se montre envers elles d'une fidélité à toute épreuve.


	2. Minako, assez d'amour

**Titre : **Bien assez d'amour  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Code Name Sailor V/Sailor Moon  
**Personnage : **Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o8#o6, « En amour encore une fois » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **~450

oOo

Depuis qu'elle a commencé à quitter son enfance pour s'acheminer vers la féminité, Minako est devenue un véritable cœur d'artichaut. Victime incessante de l'amour, elle passe son temps à tomber amoureuse de garçons qui n'en valent pour la plupart pas la peine. En tout cas, qui ne lui sont pas destinés. Peut-être que ses tocades à répétition ne sont que des chimères, qu'elle aime avant tout l'idée de l'amour et se croit amoureuse dès qu'elle croise un joli garçon, et que les « vrais » sentiments suivront plus tard, quand elle aura un peu mûri.

En attendant, ça n'empêche pas que chaque rejet, chaque déception la blessent, que chaque chagrin d'amour cause une véritable peine à son petit cœur de jeune fille romanesque.  
Et puis quand même : ça n'est pas juste ! Déjà, en tant que jeune fille très jolie, pleine de vie, au caractère bien trempé mais pas difficile à vivre en soi, elle devrait avoir du succès, non ? Et à force de multiplier les coups de cœur, par chance, il devrait bien y en avoir un, à la fin, qui aura les mêmes sentiments pour elle qu'elle pour lui ?  
Enfin… elle qui est censée être sous la protection de Vénus, une incarnation de la Déesse de l'Amour, c'est vraiment un méchant coup du destin qu'elle subisse autant de déconvenues alors qu'elle serait plutôt censée inspirer l'amour aux autres… non ?

Mais les échecs n'ébranlent pas sa détermination. Elle finit cependant par remettre en cause ses buts et ses attentes : s'ils n'étaient pas capable de voir ce qu'ils manquaient, c'est qu'ils étaient tous des imbéciles et qu'elle était mieux sans eux. Autre chose l'attend. L'amour des masses n'est pas l'amour d'un prince charmant, mais être une _idol_ est un rêve qui lui tient plus à cœur encore que l'ombre d'un garçon idéal complètement hypothétique et qu'elle n'arrive même pas à définir. Elle a fini de rêver à des chimères.  
Elle peut se définir par elle-même, pour elle-même, par ses ambitions, par une mission qu'elle accepte de se fixer, et pas par rapport à autrui. En tout cas, plus par rapport à un garçon.  
Non, vraiment, elle n'en a plus besoin.

Elle est assez forte pour que la solitude ne l'effraie pas. Et de toute façon, elle n'est pas seule : comment pourrait-elle, maintenant qu'elle a trouvé plusieurs amies fidèles, dont l'une devient presque une sœur jumelle pour elle ? Non, ça n'est toujours pas le même type d'affection, mais entourée d'amitiés si solides, elle ne manque plus du tout d'amour.  
Et c'est mieux comme ça, décide-t-elle.


	3. Usagi, la Terre et la Lune

**Titre : **La Terre et la Lune  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnages/Couple : **Tsukino Usagi ; Sérénité/Endymion  
**Genre : **gen/spirituel ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **10#08, « Origine » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'à la fin du manga  
**Nombre de mots : **333

oOo

La Lune tourne autour de la Terre, enseigne-t-on à l'école. Ça, même une écolière récalcitrante l'apprend bien vite. Comme pour la protéger, tel doit être le mot d'ordre de Sailor Moon, depuis que la Princesse Sérénité a aimé le Prince Endymion.  
On entre rarement dans les détails, mais plus exactement, la Lune et la Terre tournent l'une autour de l'autre, autour d'un point d'équilibre quelque part près du centre de la Terre, selon des lois physiques qui échappent à Usagi. Comme un couple d'amoureux inséparables. Et ce, malgré la chute ancienne de Silver Millenium ; après tout, c'est sur Terre qu'il renaîtra. Les royaumes d'Or et d'Argent sont désormais liés, et sans doute à jamais. Comme leurs Cristaux sont déjà apparus, ça sera un jour prochain.

Ces Cristaux d'Or et d'Argent sous forme pleinement déployée s'ouvrent comme des fleurs. D'un bourgeon porté en médaillon, baignés des pouvoirs de la Guerrière Sailor accomplie et de son consort libérant toute leur énergie, ils présentent tellement plus de facettes et s'élèvent à l'apex d'un sceptre royal plein de majesté. Dans leur lumière s'esquisse déjà la Néo-Reine Sérénité, appelée à régner sur la Terre et le système solaire entier.

Usagi, fillette sans rien de particulier, avait 14 ans à peine à son premier éveil, et encore tant de chemin à faire, de maturité à acquérir… dans les larmes souvent. Au fil des révolutions célestes, elle s'épanouit peu à peu et devient adulte ; un peu plus vite qu'une jeune fille plus ordinaire, d'ailleurs.  
Sous l'impulsion de son Cristal, elle ressuscite une légende ancienne, perpétue à nouveau une tradition oubliée, et très bientôt, lancera un nouveau cycle de vie.  
Sous son aile, graine tirée du Chaudron Primordial et couvée par son amour, pour ses amies, son amant et l'humanité toute entière, c'est même un monde nouveau tout entier qui prendra naissance et pourra commencer sa propre histoire, subtil mélange d'héritage et de nouveauté pour le meilleur et avec la force et la confiance pour faire face au pire.


	4. Rei, distance et perspective

**Titre : **Distance et perspective  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon, manga  
**Personnage : **Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Note : **il paraît que la personnalité de Rei dans l'anime est différente ; je ne suis pas assez au courant pour vous dire à quel point.

**Thème : **o1#o2, « S'écarter » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

On associe souvent le maniement du feu aux tempéraments volcaniques. Quand Sailor Mars décoche ses flammes, pourtant, elle fait mentir cette image. Loin de tout embraser sans réfléchir, elle vise soigneusement. La personnalité calme et composée de Rei, acquise au cours de son adolescence solitaire, évoquerait plutôt la glace ou le métal : dur et froid, solide et fiable.  
Elle a été une enfant joyeuse autrefois, capable de courir et de rire avec des oiseaux… il est vrai, le fait que ça soit des corbeaux, noirs et croassants, ça effrayait un peu les adultes en étant témoins. Elle est devenue une demoiselle sophistiquée depuis. Elle vit à l'écart de l'agitation du monde trivial, un peu distante, certains trouvent même un peu hautaine.

En apparence, elle offre un contraste surprenant. À la vérité pourtant, le maniement du feu demande d'être très sûre de soi, pour se faire avec efficacité et sans se brûler soi-même. En tant qu'outil de divination aussi, tel qu'utilisé au temple pour la lecture dans les flammes, il demande encore de la concentration, du recueillement. Une tête brûlée causerait des catastrophes. Rei, elle, sait ce qu'elle fait.

En tant que déesse guerrière, vierge jurée, elle ressemblerait plus à Minerve qu'à Mars. Mais les planètes se moquent parfois des légendes que les hommes ont tenté de leur faire correspondre. Prêtresse, Rei connaît leur importance, quels que soit le mythe ou la religion, qu'ils ne sont ni à négliger ni à prendre comme vérité absolue. Sans les perdre de vue, rien n'interdit de prendre de la distance par rapport à eux. Justement, du recul offre souvent une meilleure perspective.  
Tout cela pour mieux voir le tableau d'ensemble ; elle s'en retranche encore plus par la concentration et, le moment venu, à l'endroit voulu, elle agit toujours avec mesure et précision.


	5. Makoto, rêves de jeune fille

**Titre : **Ses rêves de jeune fille  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnage : **Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o3#o3, « Des choses simples » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **350+

oOo

Makoto trop tôt privée du foyer aimant de ses parents rêve de pouvoir le recréer dès que possible. C'est une vision peut-être un peu trop traditionnaliste : l'OEillet du Japon, la parfaite femme d'intérieur aimant la cuisine, les fleurs, les bibelots… elle se voit facilement épouse au foyer attendant le retour de son mari, tenant la maison impeccable, mijotant de bons petits plats. Oh et puis, aussi, elle aimerait bien faire sa vie à elle, travailler elle aussi au moins avant de se marier. Elle vendrait des fleurs, ou des pâtisseries, ou même les deux, préparées toujours avec amour.

D'autres trouveront peut-être ça ringard, mais c'est son rêve. Ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle veut, ce qui la rendra heureuse.

Non qu'elle soit malheureuse entourée de ses amies ! mais elle rêve aussi pour le futur. Et ces deux fractions de vie ne sont pas incompatible non plus ; elle ne compte pas renoncer ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Personne ne lui dicte sa conduite ; Sailor Jupiter a accepté de plein gré son rôle de guerrière. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut aussi pour elle-même, elle est capable de faire ses propres choix de vie. Et elle espère pouvoir les réaliser bientôt.

Quand elle aura son diplôme, la paix établie, Makoto compte bien ouvrir sa boutique et y attendre l'arrivée du Prince charmant… celui qui sera pour elle, sans avoir besoin d'être entièrement parfait non plus. Elle a appris que même si elle réalise un jour ce rêve, la réalité ne sera jamais parfaite, et c'est ainsi.  
En tout cas, elle en attend un qui ne lui brisera pas le cœur, comme ce garçon dans son ancienne école. Elle était trop jeune, trop naïve, encore un peu trop ignorante des choses et elle s'est déclarée sans réfléchir. Ça n'a pas marché du tout, il a piétiné tous ses espoirs et elle en a eu le cœur brisé. Elle a sur tirer les leçons de cet incident et rebâtir quand même rêves et espoirs.

Elle n'en demande pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs, question rêves, juste ce qu'il lui faut. Ça viendra bien un jour et elle fera tout pour !


	6. Hotaru, petite lumière fragile

**Titre : **Comme une petite lumière fragile  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnage : **Tomoe Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)  
**Genre : **angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o3#o7, « Cicatrices » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **arc _Mugen_/Infini  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Hotaru a vécu une enfance tragique. L'accident n'en fut que le début. L'incendie tua sa mère, la blessa elle-même gravement, et en prime changea si profondément son père. Elle resta solitaire ensuite.  
Isolée par la longue convalescence puis le deuil, et après encore les rechutes, elle a vu se creuser un fossé entre elle et le reste du monde. De santé toujours fragile, elle endure douleurs et faiblesse récurrentes.

C'est toute sa vie ancienne qui est morte dans l'incendie. Elle va de nouveau à l'école, mais évolue à côté des autres. Et Papa qui n'est pas sociable n'a pas beaucoup de relations non plus. Une assistante le seconde dans son travail et c'est tout. Hotaru n'est pas au courant de ce que pensent de lui ses pairs.  
Elle n'a plus que lui au monde, mais même lui ne vit plus réellement avec elle. Il prend soin d'elle, mais s'est fait distant, lui aussi a été cruellement blessé par la perte de sa femme et les mesures extrêmes qu'il a dû prendre pour la sauver in extremis. De fille, elle est devenue plutôt sujet d'étude.

Avec tout cela, Hotaru n'a pas beaucoup de contact avec les autres. Elle n'a en tout cas pas d'amie, à peine de vagues camarades à l'école. Elle a honte aujourd'hui de ce qu'est devenu son corps : les cicatrices de brûlures, les amputations partielles et les greffes robotiques étranges mêlées à ses membres abîmés… son père prend bien grand soin d'elle, mais ça n'est pas présentable devant qui que ce soit d'autre que lui.  
Aurait-il mieux valu mourir avec Maman qu'être ainsi défigurée ? Mais alors Papa aurait été vraiment tout seul !  
Que vaut sa vie à elle, pas grand' chose en soi. Elle souffre, chair et âme, les deux également meurtries. Elle aime son père et ne souhaite pas lui causer de tort ni de peine.  
Elle étudie sérieusement ; que faire d'autre ? Ça plaît sans doute à Papa, pense-t-elle. Elle est devenue une jeune fille sérieuse et bien élevée ; effacée. Elle ne sera cependant jamais une jeune fille modèle : pas dans une société qui la voudrait jolie de partout. Son corps devrait l'être aussi, pas juste son visage ; de façon plus lisse, plus convenue. Et surtout il faudrait qu'elle soit en meilleure santé…

Elle mène donc une vie fade, n'ayant rien qui la distraie, musique ou art par exemple. Elle collectionne à la fois la lumière et le noir : des vêtements sombres pour dissimuler les défauts de son corps, une pénombre perpétuelle dans sa chambre pour se cacher parmi les ombres, et le côté épuré des lampes : elle choisit elle-même de quelles lueurs elle veut bien.  
Elle ne rêve même pas à se faire des amis : ça lui est interdit. Elle a cessé de le regretter, par mécanisme de défense.

En revanche, il arrive, au creux des nuits de tristesse ou de douleur, elle rêve régulièrement de ruines, dans un silence de mort. Les ruines qu'évoque le nom de sa famille mise à mal, sont sans doute son destin : elle les sent issues du passé et se croit elle-même obligatoirement liée à la souffrance et destinée à ne plus survivre encore bien longtemps.  
D'une certaine façon, elles le sont bel et bien… mais de bien plus encore que cet accident, et le lien qui les unit, laquelle de la destruction ou d'elle aura le pas sur l'autre, n'est pas ce qu'elle craint. Comme les lampes qu'elle allume pour meubler sa solitude, comme la luciole qui brille dans la nuit et lui donné son prénom, il reste un espoir qui palpite en son cœur et attend d'être réveillé.


	7. Haruka, des deux mondes

**Titre : **Le meilleur des deux mondes  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnage/Couple : **Ten'ō Haruka (/Kaiō Michiru) (Sailor Uranus)  
**Genre : **gender studies  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o2#o8, « Styles de vie » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **333

oOo

Garçon ou fille, est-ce vraiment important ? Ten'ō Haruka affirme bien haut ne pas faire de différence.

Ses sœurs d'armes disent de Sailor Uranus que c'est une guerrière qui possède à la fois la force et le courage d'un homme et la sensibilité d'une femme. Ou l'inverse, est-elle tentée d'ajouter. Les valeurs qu'on attribue traditionnellement à l'un ou l'autre genre… mieux vaudrait se poser la question de la valeur d'un être humain, tout simplement, mais c'est encore une autre affaire.

Pour Haruka, être homme ou femme ne veut rien dire. Elle accepte son corps, son amour pour Michiru, et joue de son identité. Il lui est plus pratique d'être vu comme un homme pour certaines activités : conduire un engin motorisé à grande puissance, ou embrasser une fille. Toujours les rôles traditionnellement admis… Tout en trouvant la séparation bien artificielle, elle s'y plie néanmoins par facilité.

C'est vrai, il lui est plus facile de se présenter en public d'abord comme un homme et ensuite de « re »devenir une femme quand les gens commencent à la connaître, que l'inverse. Voir voler en éclats les préjugés de ses nouvelles amies est toujours intéressant à voir. C'est presque un jeu, d'ailleurs. Ce que les codes lui imposent, elle prend sa revanche dessus et s'amuse à tricher avec.

Enfin, elle ne dédaigne pas non plus être une femme elle-même. Les vêtements des deux genres lui vont : quoi qu'elle décide de porter, elle a toujours la classe. Mettre un cotsume ou une jolie robe et des bijoux, ça dépend de son humeur du moment. Jouer les protecteurs ou se laisser bercer… ça dépend de qui elle a en face.

Même son identité de guerrière, elle la vit sans même y réfléchir. Le monde où vit ce qu'elle a de plus cher, elle le protègera, à n'importe quel prix. Par tous les moyens dont elle dispose. Elle en est  
capable, et même si elle ne l'était pas, elle trouverait bien à se débrouiller pour le devenir !


	8. Michiru, telle l'océan

**Titre : **Telle l'océan  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnages : **'Sailor Neptune' Kaiō Michiru  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o1#o5, « Jusqu'à l'océan » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **~650

oOo

Michiru, Neptune, de toutes les Sailor Senshi du système solaire, est celle qui incarne le plus pleinement la notion de féminité, dans ce que les classiques entendent à la fois de positif et de plus… roué, peut-être. La Lune est réservée à une autre ; restent le miroir et la mer.

La musique, pour elle, est plus un accessoire. En virtuose, son violon ne lui permet pas tant d'exprimer ses propres sentiments que d'en faire émerger dans son auditoire. Comme elle en joue, elle sait aussi moduler sa voix, son attitude, ses gestes. Ça n'est pas qu'elle « use de ses charmes », mais oui, du charme elle en possède, elle le sait et n'en fait pas semblant.  
Elle a la puissance des marées océanes, elle va et vient à sa guise ; il est difficile de lui résister quand elle a décidé quelque chose.

À vrai dire, l'idée d'être « différente » des autres, qu'on la mette dans le sac de « l'école des sorcières » l'amuse, par sa justesse innocente. Ses pouvoirs psychiques sont une facette d'elle qu'elle ne révèle qu'à ses proches : les autres Senshi, et, même si elle ne l'était pas, sans doute Haruka aussi parce qu'elle l'aurait choisie de toute façon. Alliée à son miroir, elle est capable de deviner le passé et le futur.  
Symbole, talisman, ornement, défense et arme, il reflète les secrets qu'elle choisit de dévoiler… et parfois, à elle seule, certains qu'elle aurait préféré, non pas continuer à ignorer car on est toujours plus fort quand on sait, ce que l'on ne connaît pas peut vous blesser en traître, mais… être autres, peut-être.

Un œil extérieur, à la voir jouer les coquettes à toujours le garder à la main ou au moins à portée et l'entendre jeter des piques cryptiques selon ce qu'elle y aperçoit concernant les gens qu'elle croise, pourrait la croire légère et vaniteuse. Ça n'est pourtant pas un jeu. Elle est même plus mûre que les jeunes Inner. Tout comme Uranus et d'une manière un peu différente pour Pluto, elle a eu le temps de vivre, de se souvenir de sa vie passée. Alors confrontée à ces jeunettes, elle s'amuse un peu de leur naïveté. Non pas de leur ignorance ! Mais il faut bien ne pas se laisser abattre par le côté tragique du passé ni par les menaces qui pèsent sur l'avenir et la responsabilité qui est leur.

Les Outer Senshi étaient autrefois plus éloignées dans l'espace de leur royaume, leur princesse, son consort, en ligne de défense contre les envahisseurs venus de l'extérieur du système solaire alors que les Inner auraient dû être le dernier rempart… Nul n'avait prévu que l'attaque viendrait de bien plus près. Aujourd'hui la donne a changé ; elles sont plus proches par la mémoire, toujours plus fortes, mieux armées, mieux préparées, et surtout bien plus libres qu'au temps de Silver Millenium, en droit et même en devoir de prendre toutes les mesures qu'elles jugeront nécessaires : de leurs actions dépend le sort du monde.

Bientôt les combats ne laisseront plus aucune place à la sensibilité. Sous ses dehors de jeune fille sophistiquée, au-dessus de bien des choses mais pas forcément de jouer du cœur des autres, sous les eaux mouvantes des apparences, elle cache des abysses de résolution et de force. Comme l'océan se meut, changeant, attirant, insaisissable, irrésistible ; quand la dernière digue sautera rien ne saura l'arrêter.


	9. Sestuna, la marge et le coeur

à relier peut-être à ma première ficlte solitaire sur Pluton, "dans le flot du temps" ( /s/5800968/ ) ?

**Titre : **La marge et le cœur du système  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnages : **'Sailor Pluto' Meiō Setsuna  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o7#o8, « Tout au bord » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

En tant que Meiô Setsuna, étudiante en astrophysique, elle sait que Pluton n'est pas à proprement parler une planète du système solaire. C'est un corps céleste errant, petit, irrégulier, venu d'ailleurs et happé par l'attraction solaire, mais suivant toujours une orbite trop large, trop excentrée, trop différente.  
En tant que Sailor Pluto, elle sait aussi qu'elle est l'héritière de Chronos, dieu du temps, offerte à la dynastie de Silver Millenium en gage d'alliance. Elle vient d'ailleurs. Elle est différente des autres Sailor Senshi. Elle est affectée au poste le plus éloigné… loin de tout, mais aussi d'une importance cruciale, pour la défense du système solaire tout entier, de la Lune, de la Terre, de l'espace et du temps. Du temps plus encore que de l'espace… de l'univers entier, d'une certaine façon.

Elle est fière du rôle qui lui est imparti. C'est avec loyauté qu'elle obéit à la Reine Sérénité. C'est avec rigueur qu'elle accomplit son devoir.  
Mais il est vrai que, ainsi isolée de tous, elle se sent bien seule. Elle admire de loin, très loin, la royauté de Silver Millenium. Elle envie secrètement les Inner Senshi. Et Uranus et Neptune, duo spécial. Elle… n'est pas complètement seule, mais tout de même… elle se voit bien éloignée des autres, par la distance physique et par un mode de pensée peut-être différent.  
Ça n'est pas qu'elle regrette ses responsabilités et veuille s'en libérer. Non. Elle accomplira sa tâche jusqu'au bout.  
Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rêver, de temps en temps, à ce que serait sa vie si elle était plus humaine. Si elle pouvait avoir de vraies amies au lieu de camarades, et une famille… un partenaire peut-être, un enfant sûrement ?

Dans sa première existence, depuis des éons, elle été témoin de l'apogée de la première Reine Sérénité, les promesses de sa fille, la chute de Silver Millenium, et la renaissance de la Néo-Reine Sérénité et l'avènement de Crystal Tokyo.  
Réincarnée sur Terre à contre-temps, le temps de se réveiller à ses anciens souvenirs, elle habite un corps humain plus âgée que ses camarades, et porte toujours des responsabilités bien lourdes. Elle est plus qu'une grande sœur ou qu'une chef ; non, elle n'est vraiment ni l'une ni l'autre.  
Sailor Pluto a veillé pendant des siècles sur Small Lady qui restait enfant, comme une amie malgré leur différence d'âge. De son état intemporel à la Porte du Temps, elle a formé pour elle une étrange forme d'amour, par procuration peut-être ?

La paix revenue, elle se sent développer des désirs maternels. Setsuna a envie de protéger une petite vie, une petite âme pure en particulier, et le la voir grandir, s'épanouir… sans les limites d'autrefois.  
Élever un petit enfant avec deux amies, à côté de leur couple, c'est tout une aventure et elle s'y épanouit comme jamais avant. Les liens tissés entre elles ne sont pas de sang et vont au-delà de la loyauté : par bienveillance désintéressée, donnée sans condition. Recueillir Hotaru, ça n'était pas par égoïsme, non plus, comme jouer à la poupée, s'approprier quelque chose pour son accomplissement personnel, pour enfin exister ailleurs qu'en marge des « autres ». Pas du tout ! Ni par aucune obligation : par amour, offert librement.


	10. Chibi Usa, satellite

**Titre : **Un satellite  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnage : **'Chibi Usa' Small Lady Serenity (Sailor Chibi Moon)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **o3#o1, « Palais » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Small Lady Serenity est née avec l'avènement de Silver Millenium. Dès le début, elle était l'héritière de la nouvelle dynastie, la petite princesse chérie. Le palais qui l'a vue naître est son écrin, sa cage dorée… dans son innocence forcée, son ignorance de la méchanceté humaine, elle ne peut le voir comme prison.

Pendant des années elle a fait la joie et la fierté de ses parents, qui n'ont pas remarqué tout de suite ce qui se passait. Puis sa croissance s'est ralentie. Et il a bien fallu qu'ils admettent, quand elle aurait dû atteindre l'âge de la puberté, qu'elle était toujours une petite fille et qu'elle avait cessé de grandir, de vieillir, de mûrir. Cristallisée dans cet âge tendre de fillette, elle ne mature plus ; ni son corps, ni son esprit. Elle reste une éternelle enfant, chérie de ses parents et aimée de loin par le peuple. Comme elle ne grandit pas, ses parents et la garde renoncent à commencer son entraînement martial ; on fait d'elle une princesse, une future Lady mais pas une Sailor Senshi ni une femme capable de gouverner. Elle reste la promesse d'un futur hypothétique.

Il lui reste à écouter les récits anciens auxquels elle se désespère de jamais participer à rien d'équivalent. Elle se trouve hors du cercle qu'a quitté sa mère et qu'elle-même semble ne jamais devoir rejoindre. En temps de paix et de prospérité, quel besoin est-il d'une soldate supplémentaire, d'une héritière ? Il n'y aura aucun relais à prendre avant bien longtemps. Rien ne presse ; elle peut donc toujours rester cette enfant incapable sans qu'il manque rien aux autres. Qu'à elle…

Elle n'est qu'une enfant, et cantonnée dans ce rôle, que peut-elle donc faire ? Pendant des années, des siècles, il lui appartient d'explorer le palais, les objets de sa mère, chaque recoin – pour la plupart lumineux ; il n'y a pas grand' chose de sombre ici. Le fait est que ce palais, elle le connaît par cœur.  
Un jour, elle pousse une porte reculée et trouve une gardienne aussi solitaire qu'elle-même. Elle s'en fait une amie et s'en retrouve choyée par quelqu'un qui enfin, la traite en égale et non plus comme secondaire.

Le jour où enfin elle se remet à grandir et se confronte aux dures réalités, elle se place à nouveau dans l'ombre d'une Sailor Moon… dont sa mère ne lui a finalement pas raconté tous les secrets. Sailor Chibi Moon commence à craindre de n'être qu'une ombre, un faire-valoir, un contre-point. La Terre a déjà une Lune, et elle-même, est-elle le satellite du satellite ?  
Comme Princesse héritière mais pas la Reine avant encore des siècles, Sailor Senshi d'appoint, hors du système, ombre du Palais royal, quel rôle lui sera bien dévolu dans le futur ? …une vestale peut-être.

Il faut alors toute l'assurance de ses deux parents, de chaque Senshi, et de Helios enfin, l'apparition du Quartet des Planètes Périphériques, pour qu'elle admette qu'elle a sa propre place… ailleurs.


End file.
